Coordinator Confessions
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: After a contest Dawn and Kenny have a talk. Lame summary i know. DawnxKenny Penguinshipping


Me: I decided to try Penguinshipping One-Shot for a change. It's also my first Pokemon One-Shot here. I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy!

''And the last minute of Neighborly Contest's last round is beginning and our coordinators are neck to neck.'' Marian said excited. Dawn and Kenny were middle of an exciting battle, with neither side holding back. Their points were also almost equal.

''Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!'' Kenny commanded and large penguin pokemon obeyed and fired blue ball towards Dawn's Buneary. Dawn was trying to formulate a plan in her head, while the ball came closer.

''Buneary! Use Ice Beam on that ball.'' Dawn said. Bunny pokemon fired a freezing beam towards the ball causing it to shatter and turn into millions of sparkles. This caused Kenny to lose some points and Kenny himself to flinch.

''_Okay, don't panic. There's still about 40 seconds left, you can do this! Don't think about how beautiful Dee-Dee looks on that dress._'' Kenny thought blushing slightly and was glad that Dawn couldn't see it.

Meanwhile in the audience Ash and Brock were cheering on Dawn. Barry was there too, though he was clearing for Kenny. It was like Sandalstraw town all over again.

''C'mon Dawn you can do it!'' Ash yelled. Brock shared his enthusiasm and yelled almost the same thing.

''C'mon Kenny! I will sue you if you don't win!'' Barry yelled threating him with his familiar threats. He has said them so many times it was hard to know whether it was a joke or a real threat.

'' Empoleon use Bubblebeam. Then use Drill Peck and go through those bubbles.'' Kenny commanded and the penguin nodded. Empoleon shot a barrage of bubbles towards Buneary. Bubbles however didn't stay for long as Empoleon came through them with Drill Peck, causing blue sparkles that distracted Buneary and Dawn enough for Empoleon to hit directly.

''Buneary!'' Dawn yelled worried, but Buneary gave her a thumb up to reassure she was fine. _''That was surprising. Kenny had gotten lot better. And lot cuter as well.'' _Dawn thought blushing slightly and then she shook her head. It wasn't time for those thoughts.

''There's only 15 seconds left!'' Marian announced. Dawn's and Kenny's points were equal. There was only about 10 percent left for both. They both knew either one had to do something or they would have to go to extra round.

''Empoleon! Run towards Buneary and use Metal Claw!'' Kenny said. Empoleon's hands turned white and he started to run towards Buneary.

''Counter it with Dizzy Punch.'' Dawn said and Buneary's ears turned white. Empoleon made the first strike. It attacked with both of its hands, but Buneary dodged it by jumping and then it hit it two times with Dizzy Punch, causing Empoleon to back down a bit.

''Empoleon!'' Kenny yelled worried. Empoleon nodded to show he was okay. ''Good. Now…'' Before Kenny could order another attack buzzer went off, meaning that the battle was over. Both coordinators looked to the screen at the same time and so did Brock, Ash and Barry. And the winner was… Dawn!

''The winner of Neighborly Town contest is Dawn!'' Marian announced happily. Kenny let out a small sigh. Empoleon walked towards him little disappointed, but Kenny smiled to him.

''Hey don't worry. You did your best.'' Kenny said. Empoleon nodded and Kenny returned him to his Pokeball. Kenny looked across the arena and his eyes met with Dawn's. Dawn smiled at him sweetly and Kenny smiled back. He could feel his face get a little warm.

After the Dawn got her ribbon gang decided to spend the night in Pokemon Centre before continuing to their next destination.

''It's great that you won your fifth ribbon Dawn!'' Ash said excited. Dawn nodded smiling widely.

''Yeah, but the whole Grand Festival is going to be tough. Zoey will be here and I'm sure Kenny will get his final ribbon and who knows. Nando and even that Jessilina might be there.'' Dawn said thinking about Grand Festival.

Meanwhile at the other part of Pokemon Centre Kenny and Barry were talking. Barry seemed kind of angry that Kenny lost and he was rambling about it, but Kenny didn't really listen.

''So don't you dare to lose again, got it?'' Barry said finally ending his lecture.

''Yeah whatever.'' Kenny said staring in other direction. Barry noticed he was being ignored and was about to make another lecture, until he saw where he was looking. He was looking, well more like staring at Dawn. Once Barry realized what was going on sly smirk appeared on his face.

''So… What do you think of Dawn?'' Barry asked with evil glint. Kenny was obviously taken back by the question and he was blushing slightly.

''She's my best friend, nothing else.'' Kenny lied. Barry however didn't but that.

''Really? Then explain why you were staring at her for past 5 minutes?'' Barry said glint never disappearing from his eyes. This made Kenny's blush to intensify and he tried to think of an answer.

''I wasn't staring at her… I was starting at the….. wall behind her.'' Kenny said trying to explain.

''_Man, Kenny is worst liar ever.'' _Barry thought. ''There's no wall behind her. There's window behind.'' Barry said matter-of-factly. Kenny blushed brighter if that was possibly.

''FINE! I was staring at her. I freaking love her! HAPPY!'' Kenny yelled, hoping that no else heard. Barry put hands on his ears.

''Argh! No need to yell. But it's great that you finally admitted your feelings. I and Brock made a bet how long would it take. And then we made another bet that which one makes the first move.'' Barry said smirking. Kenny was slightly taken back.

''You and Brock? How many people know?'' Kenny asked. Barry started to count on his fingers. After a while of counting Kenny got annoyed. ''Barry!'' He yelled annoyed and was again surprised that no one else heard.

''Okay… mostly everyone expect for Dawn and possibly Ash because you know how he is.'' Barry said smirking slightly. Kenny looked really shocked.

''How? I hid it so well.'' Kenny said walking in circles. Barry looked at him like he was crazy.

''Well? Blushing around her all the time and stuttering like an idiot everytime you speak to her isn't hiding it well.'' Barry said stating the obvious. Kenny sighed and ruffled his brown hair.

''Should I tell her?'' Kenny asked. Barry looked surprised and started to smirk again.

''Well let's consider pros and cons. Pros are that if she likes you back there will be happy couple among us. But the cons are that if she doesn't like you back it will get awkward and we will lose one of our comedy reliefs.'' Barry said.

''You're no help!'' Kenny said and stormed off leaving Barry alone.

''Hey I was only kidding.'' Barry yelled after him.

During the night Kenny couldn't sleep. He kept on turning and tossing in his bed trying to fall asleep. His attempts however were futile as he couldn't fall asleep. Knowing it was useless he changed to his normal clothes and decided to walk around. There was no one around. Well obviously, since it was 1 Am in the morning.

''It's actually quite nice in here.'' Kenny said out loud. There was slight breeze, but it was not very cold. Then he thought he saw a flash of blue hair. He looked and saw his precious Dee-Dee sitting on a beach. At first he wondered why she was sitting there before approaching her.

''What are you doing here Dee-Dee?'' Kenny asked. Dawn who hadn't heard any footsteps turned around surprised and stood up.

''Just thinking about something.'' Dawn said. It was true. She had been thinking about Grand Festival and other stuff. Kenny nodded and sat to the beach close to where she was sitting just seconds ago. Dawn also sat back down to the beach. Silence followed as both were staring at the sea.

''Aren't the stars the most beautiful thing you have seen?'' Dawn asked looking up. Kenny also looked up.

''Second most beautiful.'' Kenny said glancing at Dawn. When Dawn looked at him back Kenny quickly turned his head away blushing slightly. Another awkward silence followed.

''Can I ask you a question?'' Kenny asked nervously.

''Well since you already asked one, ask another.'' Dawn said giggling a little. Kenny looked more nervous a second.

''I just wanted to know… is there someone you like?'' Kenny asked extremely nervous. Dawn was surprised by the question. _''Why would Kenny want to know that? Well I can't tell him I like him.'' _

''Well there's someone I like. He's good friend of mine.'' Dawn said. Kenny immediately thought it was Ash she was talking about. ''How about? Do you have any special someone?'' Dawn asked back.

''There's one girl I like.'' Kenny said coming closer. He knew it was risky, but he was tired of hiding it.

''Who might that be?'' Dawn asked with slight jealousy. Kenny came even closer causing them to be almost face-to-face and Dawn to blush.

''You.'' He said simply and without any warning kissed her. She was shocked at first, but after a while she returned the kiss. They kissed for a while, but then they had to break for air.

''What about that boy you like?'' Kenny asked though he already knew the answer.

''He returns my feelings.'' Dawn said smiling and they kissed again.

In the distance Barry and Brock were watching with grins on their faces.

''Ha! Kenny made the first move! I won the bet!'' Barry shouted excited. Dawn and Kenny heard him and turned to him shocked. ''Weird… it worked with Kenny.'' Barry said putting finger to his chin.

….

Me: Done with my first Penguinshipping One-Shot. It was hard to think of a title.

Kenny: ''Blushing'' I can't believe that just happened.

Dawn: ''Blushing also'' Me neither.

Me: Thanks for the compliments. Anyway Review if you liked, Review if you didn't like. Also if you didn't understand that Barry's last line it was just reference when Kenny yelled at him and no one heard.


End file.
